


Lammys sad

by Lemoncatfox



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: F/F, gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: And she needs cheering up





	Lammys sad

"Thank you! Milkcan, that's us!" Katy yelled to the crowd at the end of their show. "Have a great night everyone!"

Katy leaned over to Lammy and kissed her cheek.

"You did great, Jammy." Katy said, smiling.

"Thanks. You too." Lammy replied, smiling back.

Back home, Lammy quietly closed her apartment door and put down her guitar before sliding down the door, crying.

"K-Katy is wrong... I'm t-terrible at this... no one t- thinks the guitar is good..."

The lambs phone started ringing, and Lammy picked it up to check who it was. It was Katy.

Wiping her eyes, she held up the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Lammy, Parappas planning a picnic, you want to come?" The cat asked.

"N-no thanks. I dont f-feel good. I think I'm s-sick." Lammy replied.

Lammy sat in her bed, plucking absentmindedly at her guitar. Then, someone rung her doorbell.

Answering it, she was met with Katy.

"Hey, uh, I told Parappa I'd join him later." Katy closed the door, her tail curled around her leg.

"Why?" Lammy asked, looking at the blue cats tail.

"Cause your sad. I wanted to cheer you up! You want to do some music?"

 

Sitting in Lammys bed, the two plucked some strings. Soon, the two had made a song.

"Let's call it... the reason 'I Became A Lesbian'." Katy joked, giggling. 

"Pff. How about... 'Keep Your Head Up?'" Lammy suggested.

"Perfect! But... now what?" Katy asked.

Lammy picked up Katys paws and turned them over.

"B.... beans...." Lammy said.

Katy leaned over to her and licked her cheek. Lammy layed back, and Katy curled up next to her.

The two fell asleep.

 

Later, the two were at Parappas house, as Lammy had wanted to make up not going to his picnic.

Parappa and Lammy were In the kitchen, while Katy and Pinto were in the living room. Katy was sipping some juice.

"So, are you and Lammy getting married?" She asked, and Katy nearly choked.


End file.
